videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Mewtwo
Mewtwo (ミュウツー Mewtwo) is one of the characters of the Pokémon series and appears as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Extends its arm to emit a pulse of dark energy. * Side Tilt: Swings its tail forward. * Up Tilt: Telekinetically backflips to swing its tail in an overhead arcing motion. * Down Tilt: Crouches and spins around to swing its tail in front of itself. * Dash Attack: A lunging, dark energy-infused palm thrust. * Side Smash: Quickly cups its hands to its side, and then thrusts them forward to perform a double palm thrust that emits a blast of dark energy. * Up Smash: Thrusts its arm upward to emit a swirling, galaxy-shaped blast of dark energy. * Down Smash: Extends its arm at a diagonal angle to emit a blast of dark energy from its fingertip. * Neutral Aerial: Discharges electricity around itself. * Forward Aerial: A dark energy-infused swipe. * Back Aerial: Swings its tail in an upward arc. * Up Aerial: Backflips to swing its tail in an overhead arcing motion, similarly to its up tilt. * Down Aerial: Backflips to perform a dark energy-infused stomp. * Grab: Telekinetically holds an opponent. * Pummel: Electrocutes the opponent. * Forward Throw: Telekinetically lifts the opponent diagonally in the air before firing five Shadow Balls at them. * Back Throw: Telekinetically throws the opponent backward. * Up Throw: Telekinetically spins the opponent around itself before launching them upward. * Down Throw: Telekinetically slams the opponent to the ground, and then somersaults in order to strike them with its tail. * Neutral Special - Shadow Ball: **'Custom 1 - Psycho Cut:' **'Custom 2 - Electro Ball:' * Side Special - Confusion: **'Custom 1 - Psychic:' **'Custom 2 - Gravity:' * Up Special - Teleport: ' **'Custom 1 - Telekinesis: **'Custom 2 - Striking Teleport:' * Down Special - Disable: **'Custom 1 - Future Sight:' **'Custom 2 - Thunder Wave:' * Final Smash - Psystrike: Taunts * Up: Closes its eyes and folds its arms as it telekinetically spins around on the spot while laughing ominously. * Side: Surrounds itself in a flame-like aura of dark energy, similarly to Lucario's up taunt. * Down: Mewtwo's eyes shine briefly before it turns to face screen. While facing the screen, it thrusts its arm forward to emit a small spark of dark energy. Idle Poses * Motions toward itself with its arm further from the screen. * Draws its arms towards itself and strikes a pose. Cheer * Mewwwww-two! Mewwwww-two! Mewwwww-two! On-Screen Appearance * Emerges from a large mass of dark energy and then descends onto the ground. Victory Poses * Turns its back to the screen and looks back over its shoulder, saying "Hmm..." In the Japanese version, it says "私はなぜここにいるのか...？" ("Why am I here?") * Thrusts its hand forward, emits dark energy from its body, and growls. In the Japanese version, it says "私はまけるわけにはいかない！" ("I can not lose!") * Spins once and then poses while laughing ominously and emitting a flame-like aura of dark energy around itself. In the Japanese version, it says "愚かな！" ("Foolish!") Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9_ozzyG3uo (Victory - Pokemon) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Mewtwo has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Mewtwo W.I.P. Mewtwo (Alt.) W.I.P. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Pokemon Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6